insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Angel and Aekely (CHB)
Collab with Hannah, twin children of Zeus, 17, mortal dad's name is Harris Hudson, check CHB talk page and Hannah's for more notes. ---- Basic Ideas - Father is Zeus - Has another Father - Names are Angel and Aekely - Rejects last name when they get to camp - Strict Father - Upset/Moody/Whatever a lot, due to strict father - Angel almost joins Hunters of Artemis but Aekely convinces her not to. -dad gets drunk a lot, which made it hard on them also - Angel tried running away many times but Aekely convinced her to stay. (He probably convinces her to not do things she will regret a lot.) -Aekely convinces Angel out of suicide a lot of times -Harris is extremely homophobic and when he found out that Zeus was a guy, he was really upset -Aekely dates a girl, names Mckayla -Harris marries Mckayla -Harris's new wife kisses Angel -Harris see the kiss -Aekely and Angel run away -The two are 17 Monster attacks? -They would probably have tons of attacks. There's two of them and there children of Zeus. -Probably like 2 or 3 times a year. It can alternate maybe. -Maybe some dangerous looking monsters Questions '-'''How do they defeat the monster's? -How do they find Camp? ---- '''History' Harris Hudson had always been a boring type of guy. His most importance in life was just work. He worked day and night and didn't really do anything else. That was until he hit it big in his first time gambling. He put money on a horse race, on the underdog to be specific, and that horse won. Harris won big, enough to let him start his own company and become his own boss. The company soon grew bigger and bigger, more successful than Harris ever thought. That's when Zeus came along. Zeus had been known to appear to mortals in different forms to the one everyone knew him as, so when he met Harris was just like that. Harris's new secretary mysteriously became very sick and a new women replaced her. That new women was Zeus in a female form. Harris fell in love with the beauty of the new secretary almost instantly. Zeus, pretending to be a woman, went with the name of Victoria. (We can change this. Just first thing that came to mind.) And she was a real flirt. Harris also tended to flirt back, bragging about his lucky story including gambling, horse and money. So it didn't take long for them to become a thing. She would come over to his house almost every night and they would talking and then making out and then love happened. It was a constant thing around every other night. This was a thing for about 3 months until Victoria (Zeus) stopped showing up. Harris first thought maybe she was sick, until she didn't even show for 2 weeks. She hadn't answered his calls or anything. She was officially just gone. There wasn't even anything from Victoria, saying that she had quit her job. Harris became worried so he went to the police station to ask them if they knew anything. Harris' questions weren't answered but he did get one answer, Victoria wasn't in any of the records the police could access. Finding out that the women he loved basically didn't exist left Harris in a state of shock. He didn't know what to do, so he just gave everyone time off until otherwise. He started drinking a lot and couldn't stay sober most of the week. He pretty much was a total wreck and he had enough money to get away with it. He finally (kind've) slowly started getting his life back together piece by piece, after 4ish months of messing up his life. He started working again and even started dating a bit. Though his drinking problem still was off and on again. That's why most girls he dated for a month dumped him, after he revieled his true colors. Also, well when they see all his cabinets are filled with half empty bottles of liquor. Though, that was just a small thing and was nothing to how much he had shaped back his life from before. It was all good for about 5 months. He had drank to much the night before and was extremely sick the day after. He was sleeping on his couch in nothing but a bathrobe, underwear and one slipper. The doorbell had rung, being extremely loud and woke him up. After a minute of him waiting for the ring to stop humming in his ears, he opened the door. He was expecting a package he had ordered (he bought everything online) but it was not the postel service. It was his missing ex, Victoria. Though it wasn't just her but 2 newborn babies. Twins. He was speachless. Angry. Sad. Confused. Of course they must be his. Why would she be here if they weren't his. He yelled at her, screamed at her and even hit her twice. Though, it looked like she couldn't feel any of it. She didn't even flinch. She just kept saying, "They're your twins, Angel and Aekely, and you need to keep them." He finally stopped yelling not real words and said, "I won't take them unless you tell me everything." This made her seem more frustrated and angry then any of it. Though, she needed him to take the children. She told him everything. She was actually a guy. Zeus the God, matter of fact. He made it seem that he was a girl so Harris would have a child (2 children came out) with him. Harris was motionless. But it wasn't him being a God that had his heart stopped but the fact that his once true love was a guy. He couldn't believe. She was probably some drug addict and maybe transgender. He couldn't help that. He is not gay. He was not gay. He would not be gay. Harris had grown up in a family that very much did not agree in LGBTQ+. They taught him that a family was a husband, wife and their children. No change. So Harris refused the idea that he was dating a man for many months. That's what he told her (him). She (Zeus) said they could easily prove it. That's when the beautiful women he once loved had suddenly appeared as a tall and powerful looking man. Harris couldn't believe it. Would not believe. He hoped this was all a aftermath dream to his wild night before. He didn't say another word and went straight upstairs. All though he had a terrible headache it didn't take long for him to go back to sleep. He woke up a few hours later, a bit after noon. He went downstairs to make sure everything that just happened was just a terrible dream. His ex love, she?.. He? Was not there. Though the two baby twins were there, quietly sleeping in a crib, he had never seen before. He hated the two very much. It wasn't like he even tried to get to know them, he just knew he hated them. How can he love two people that were children of a lover who might be a guy??? He spent a lot of money on nannies to watch over them. 'Why watch two disgusting babies when you have the money to make others do it?' He thought to himself a lot. He spent much more time drinking then he ever had before. Which you wouldn't think could be possible. The twins didn't really enjoy school all that much, but they worked through it together. That's when they had just turned 7. They were at recess, the two and some others playing tag, Angel noticed something a bit strange. It were these two adult men, which was weird enough at a school playground, but they had a giant snake tail for legs. Immedictly she told Aekely, who saw them strange as well. It looked to real to be a costume. So he walked up to the teacher and told her. She didn't notice anything strange like that, and yelled at the two for bothering her. After asking a few of their classmates, they as well didn't see anything strange. The two tried ignoring the snake men, but a bit later it seemed that the serpent like things had decided to come a bit closer. It almost seemed like they were even watching the twins. Luckily enough, recess had come to an end and all the kids had to go back inside. That little encounter was the first of many for the twins as they grew up but that was just one half of their screwed up childhood. Their dad drunk a lot and when the nannies he hired weren’t home, would treat his children horrible. He also started dating women that were only wanting his money so they treated his bastard children no different to dirt, all expect one women that was only interested in making sure Angel and Aekely were safe but that relationship was cut short after a month, the shortest of all Harris’ relationships. When Harris’s company at started spreading to different states, he decided it was time to move to a state that ‘reflected’ how he saw himself, which happened to be California. Instead of going to some private school, Harry had gave up on giving his children a better lifestyle and started sending them to local public schools. That was when things went a little bit out of hand, in both of the twins lives. After their move to California, they first real experience with monsters happened and just by their luck, it was on their 11th birthday and Harris was just as oblivious as ever. Angel and Aekely hated their birthday, all because Harris acted like a normal parent to them and that just wasn't normal. Being away from their father was the one thing the twins wanted for their birthday so that's what they got. They just walked out of their house early in the morning, before Harris got up. They thought nothing bad would happen to them, walking around their local town together. It wasn't like it was just them there. Plenty of people were around, hanging out and doing whatever. While walking they could hear howls in the distant. They didn't pay to much mind to them. It was most likely some dogs hanging around or something like that. They kept walking and minding their own business, until they heard the howls again but much louder. The two started getting nervous that it would be wolves or dangerous dogs, so they decided to head back. Though, while they were walking back to their home, they could still hear the sounds of what seemed like wolves howling much louder. That's when they could see figures in the distant. They were huge, much like a wolf, but instead they looked more like a hound. There were three and all of them were running straight for the twins. So the twins started running as well. They ran as fast as their little legs could go. The giant hounds were much faster but liked playing with the twins and just kept out of reach for anyone. It all ended when Angel and Aekely took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end alley. The monsters slowly walked towards their prey, with no fear. One of them snapped at Angel as they got closer to here and it felt like electricity running through Aekely. He didn’t want his sister to ever get hurt, not from their father, both from a freak of nature dog, not from anyone, so in that moment, Aekely’s powers emerged and he felt faster than he had ever. He quickly moved out in front of his sister, to keep the monster away from her. The hounds saw Aekely as the bigger threat so their attention was turned to him. If he died and his sister survived was all that Aekely really worried about right now. It was a very powerful thought for Aekely, that allowed him to cause a lighting strike, that killed two of the monsters, which left one left and Aekely unconscious. Angel didn’t want Aekely to get hurt so the same thing that happened with Aekely happened with her, she started using her powers. Another lightning bolt came from the sky and hit the last monster, killing it. Angel was to weak to even move and just collapsed next to her brother. It didn't take for long for someone to find the twins, unconscious in an alley, and lucky for them, it was a police officer. Angel Stuff Over time, with the move and their dad starting to seem worse and worse, it had become harder and harder for Angel to make herself happy. She sometimes felt distant from everything and wanted to shut the world out. Even her brother couldn't get her in a good mood. She didn't tell Aekely about it all at first, being she was confused it was anything. She thought it all may have just been a temporary thing that was an aftermath to the move. Though, it didn't go away like she thought. Sad and terrible thoughts would swarm through her head. She would sometimes feel too hopeless to get out of bed in the morning. Because of all of this, Aekely had noticed this about Angel. Angel's Personality Angel is very oppisate from the ordinary. She's... Unique! She never really had fit in during school. She never even wanted to fit in. Truly, the only friend she knew she needed was her brother. Without him she wouldn't be who she was. She wouldn't even been alive. She has and sometimes still hated herself. No one really cared except for her brother though. She's either really happy or sad. (She only happy when she's around her brother.) Aekely's Personality Aekely is what you would call, different. He'll talk to people, sure, but only confidently with his sister. He's had his heart broken, and completely weirded out too, and all the torment from his father has made Aekely a very hard guy to gain his trust completely and talk to freely without Aekely just acting like he cares. Aekely is a rather protective brother. He'll do anything to stop Angel from getting hurt, and that ambition has only increased in size as they grew up, and wouldn't care what he does to other people to keep Angel safe. He doesn't show much pain, or much of anything really, as it was a coping method for his childhood. Aekely has long since stopped dating girls to get on people's nerves and dating girls has started to slip from his mind, all because it has been replaced by keeping Angel safe in a place that lets them use deadly weapons.